


Their Senpai and Love

by Andrew___Help



Series: It Started With A WHISP-oh. it started when he kissed her. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Dysfunctional Family, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Light Angst, Multi, Pining after someone who doesn't want a relationship, cheating but not cheating, do you want to break everyone's heart, oof the heartbreak, these poor men 😭
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew___Help/pseuds/Andrew___Help
Summary: What happens when all the Nekoma Volleyball team falls for the same girl?
Relationships: Fukunaga Shouhei/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Inuoka Sou/Reader, Kai Nobuyuki/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Shibayama Yuuki/Reader, Teshiro Tamahiko/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader, Yamamoto Taketora/Reader
Series: It Started With A WHISP-oh. it started when he kissed her. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929469
Kudos: 34





	1. Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> This is not formatted as a normal ff. Please remember that.

List of songs I've listened to for inspiration for reader's past and overall story. Before you do anything, I would like to state this is a fanfic already on Wattpad. It is my own work; however, after the Wattpad breach, I've been locked out of it, so I've started posting on my Ao3 account. You can skip this chapter, but it does explain the vibe I had while doing this.

Lana del Rey

Summertime Sadness

Young and. Beautiful

Lolita

Video Games

National Anthem

Carmen

Cola

Blue Jeans

Serial Killer

Cinnamon Girl

This is What Makes Us Girls

Cavetown

This is Home

Deviltown V3

Fool

Lemon Boy

It's U

Dear

Boys Will Be Bugs

I Miss My Mom

Melanie Martinez

K-12

Teddy Bear

Gingerbread Man

Cookies and Milk

Sippy Cup

Carousel

Training Wheels

Bittersweet Tragedy


	2. summertime sadness

* * *

**Kuroo loved going to the beach more than ever.** A long (h/c) haired girl walked by his side. She was rambling on about how she couldn't wait to see her school's volleyball team again. Telling him that she would be captain this year. Man did she steal his heart quickly.

* * *

**Their summertime romance couldn't last.** Even though they were both going to Nekoma, the pair agreed they wouldn't last. Kuroo wanted to be a professional volleyball player, or at least something of the like, and to have a committed relationship. His summertime sweetheart wanted to be a tattoo artist and to have fun when she wanted. No relationship that could tie her down.

* * *

**One last kiss they shared, and then, she left him.** She knew he was irreplaceable. He knew she was unforgettable. They saw eye to eye on almost everything. They were both smart but still absolutely immature. Each loved volleyball, going to the beach, and dogs. You could often catch the two noming on grilled mackrel pike that was swimming in salt. The two could throw insults and remarks at each other all day for fun. Hell, she even tried to help Kuroo with his hair problem.

* * *

**"Hey, what ya say**

**we ditch this place,**

**elope, and have a**

**family together?"**

_"I can't really talk_

_right now. Sorry!_

_Call me back_

_in a_ _little bit. Okay?"_

**"I guess we just**

**weren't meant to be.**

**Huh? Never would**

**have thought**

**of that."**

* * *

**He couldn't get her out of his mind. Seeing her at school but not having her was driving him insane. He never lusted after her like the rest, but in the end, she wasn't looking for forever.**


	3. young and beautiful

* * *

**Shibayama never understood why he would never talk to the beauty before him.** Her cracked lips and tendencies to bite the pinkish skin mesmerized him. Noticing how she would braid and unbraid her hair in different ways when she attempted to ignore the teacher's useless lesson because 'despite the fact she's in class 5, she already learned it' or whatever pretentious accented phrase she had said.

* * *

 **Next, the boy took note of how invested in history she was.** The two shared every class, and she corrected countless incorrect history facts and created easier ways to do math problems. However, her passion of teaching and learning was not comparative to her passion for art. Sure, (Reader) could not be considered talented or skilled, but she always caught attention by adding a twist to her art or stepping out of the social norm by centering her piece around a questionable or unknown subject.

* * *

 **He was the moon, and she was Earth.** That was the theme of her masterpiece. Shibayama was determined and silent like the pale sphere, always disappearing only to show his face and make her glow with an unfamiliar, comforting light. The girl had a personality of butterflies and rainbows. A person who always busied herself. Yes, that was her. So destructively charming.

* * *

**"Look at the stars!**

**They're so pretty!"**

_"Not everyone can_

_have what they want, Senpai!"_

**"How could you do this?**

**I thought I was**

**your moon.**

**That you'd never**

**leave me."**

* * *

**He promised that he would love her even when she was older and wrinkled. He knew she knew that. He never fooled her like the rest, but in the end, she wasn't looking for forever.**


	4. lolita

* * *

**If you were to tell Tamahiko Teshiro at the beginning of school that he would fall in love with a player, he would have lost his cool.** But there he was daydreaming about a flirty female. I mean, look at her. Although not ideal, her body was beautiful. The few fat rolls she had contributed to her beauty rather than subtracted from it. Her face perfected looking flawless despite the acne and bumps that grace her forehead and chin. Everything about her appearance matched so well even if her clothes didn't.

* * *

**Teshiro is a very observant person, and the great temptress couldn't believe it to be true.** For once, someone noticed the bruises and bite marks on her neck. For once, someone noticed she played around where it was best not to. Teshiro had pushed her against the wall right next to the 1st stairway after school. When he finished scolding her, she let the waterworks loose.

* * *

**He never realized, but he was the reason she stopped messing around with the boys downtown.** By the time Tamahiko saw her again, all changed. Her tops no longer covered her neck and collarbone constantly. More effort was thrust upon her visage. Focus centered around her best features; any flaws were happily accepted by admirers. Boy, did he fall in love more.

* * *

**"You can't keep**

**going to places**

**like that.**

**You'll get hurt."**

_"Whatever,_

_you didn't even_

_help me with shit."_

**"Hey? I was**

**wondering...**

**Could we talk**

**one more time?**

* * *

**He never held her romantically. All he ever received was a simple hug and wave. Who knew someone could fall in love just like that? He never touched her like the rest, but in the end, she wasn't looking for forever.**


	5. video games

* * *

**Kenma isn't one to fall in love easily, but wow, did he fall faster and harder for you than a brick.** She didn't want special attention. (Reader) just wanted to live how she wanted. Playing by her own rules. No school. Her looks had to be heaven, and her personality had the title too. Kenma used to think heaven was a place on Earth with her. But, the truth revealed itself now.

* * *

**How hadn't he noticed she was sooner?** Fingers combed his hair back gently. She softly put his hair back into a loose ponytail, making share his field of vision wasn't too wide for his liking. Pampering the gamer was the main event. Face masks were put on. Shoulder and head massages with her naturally long nails relaxed the stressed and tired male. They played Animal Crossing for hours just because he wanted to. Her faint apple scented perfume, his favourite one, lingered there on his pillows and blankets the day after.

* * *

**Apple pie never tasted so spectacular until today.** Her lips were heaven. They were soft and warm, layered with a light application of apple filling. It was euphoria. His heart leapt up with joy. 'This is going to last', he thought.

* * *

**"Why couldn't**

**we** **play**

**for just**

**a little more?"**

_"-because some people_

_can't stay, baby."_

**"I hate this**

**game now.**

**What's so good**

**about some stupid,**

**trashy apple pie?!"**

* * *

**He couldn't believe his eyes. She was brighter and prettier than a supernova. He would never get enough. She was his heaven. He never played her like the rest, but in the end, she wasn't looking for forever.**


	6. carmen

* * *

**Yamamoto also fails at talking to women, so when he became enraptured with the girl's volleyball captain, Taketora nearly passed out from trying to interact with her.** Gorgeous hair and those eyes staked their claim on his attention. Her slightly long locks looked soft and fluffy. Her eyes appeared to be the most interesting feature. They were a sickeningly alluring (eye colour). Some say they're too dull or fake; however, they were wrong. Or at least, Yamamoto believed so. They were absolutely charming eyes.

* * *

 **The first time they ever spoke, he felt like his chest was going to break, and his love and adoration for her would bubble forth.** The task assigned to him by Kuroo was simple. 'Help me return the extra volleyballs to the girl's volleyball team. The captain or vice captain will help us put them where they belong.' Except, they were girls. He couldn't talk with girls, much less interact with them.

* * *

 **Her gaze and voice were worse than nicotine on a Friday.** Yes, her voice could not be close to the holy grail that was her figure and personality, but Taketora dove in too deep already and not amount of reasoning could convince him to come up for air. Tetsurō peered over at Yamamoto to see the previous love of his life assisting him with putting away volleyballs. The captain confirmed his suspicion of Yamamoto being head over heals for her and walked off bitterly. Jealousy coursed through his veins as he let the idea that she would never look at him like that ever again fester in his mind. Like how she would during those sunny days when the beaches were scarce of people on one end and the waves were their only other companion.

* * *

**"I devoted my**

**heart to you,**

**so, please,**

**accept me."**

_"I'm sorry._

_We've never met before."_

**"I-I couldn't even**

**get you**

**to remember me."**

* * *

**He was never even good at saying a word to girls, so how could someone he's only ever clumsily talked to capture his heart? He never could speak to her like the rest, but in the end, she wasn't looking for forever.**


	7. national anthem

* * *

**Nobuyuki Kai is a calm, polite person, but when he went on a date with the cutest girl in Japan, probably Earth too, he turned into a mess.** Kai had arrived to pick her up 10 minutes late. The unfortunate male forgot about the glass door to the restaurant and walked right into it. It slipped over his head to open the door for her too. His voice contained a slight stutter the whole night, and he dropped his food on the dark red button up he wore quite often.

* * *

 **Nobuyuki Kai did not expect the flirt to request another date.** (Reader) slowly approached him and tapped his shoulder during practice. The relaxed man spun around to look down at the female.

"Hey (Reader)! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was wondering if you want to go on a date again. You don't have to of course. No pressure. Honest-"

"No, I'd love to go, but I need to get back to practicing. Talk to you later."

* * *

 **Luck was on his side.** The date went beautifully. The couple agreed on going to the mall and hanging out there. Soon enough, it ended. (Reader), however, did not leave without a kiss and a bag of gifts from the male. Luck was really on his side or so he thought. A pudding haired boy and mohawked friend looked on at the two with sorrow as they whispered their goodbyes.

* * *

**"Who knew**

**heaven was**

**a person?"**

_"Baby, Heaven's_

_in your eyes."_

**"I should've listed**

**to the rest of the team.**

**You really are**

**a cruel girl."**

* * *

**He found love from a random question. His love was accidental, never meant to be. He never saw her like the rest, but in the end, she wasn't looking for forever.**


	8. cola

* * *

**Fukunaga had to drive one of his cousin's 'hot' friends home; however, he did not expect the first year goddess of Nekoma.** By the time he pulled up, he knew this was no longer the typical 'pick up a girl for me'. This was a 'I'm giving you a hot girl to go on a date with. Don't fuck this up.' scenario.

* * *

 **"Diamantes Ices?"** He had no idea what she meant. Swiftly, she pushed it aside and insisted they just drive around for the night once she received a confused look from the second year. Soon enough, the woman had thrown her jacket in the back seat. Face and arms stuck out the window as she giggled, feeling a light breeze fly around her hair.

* * *

 **Shohei tended to be extremely quiet, which made Yamamoto pester him about speaking up.** Today, Fukunaga managed to keep up in simple conversation with the sociable femme fatale. They saw the sunset and took pictures. He shared jokes with her and laughed on as she recounted crazy stories.

* * *

**"Hm. I guess,**

**I assumed**

**no one would**

**like my jokes."**

_"I know your cousin._

_He wouldn't mind!"_

**"Let's escape to**

**the sunshine**

**one more time."**

* * *

**He knew it wouldn't continue. He knew it was just one date and done. He never knew her like the rest, but in the end, she wasn't looking for forever.**


	9. blue jeans

* * *

**Inuoka loved his girlfriend, but lately he had been focusing on games more.** The siren girl tried everything from wearing blue jeans and one of his white shirts to bribing him with food. All of her efforts failed.

* * *

 **December was a great month, but meeting her brought more joy into it.** Before school started, back in middle school, is when the now lovers met. Her first words to him were,"You fit me better than my favourite sweater." Certainly said because he hugged the crying girl, and they went together so well.

* * *

 **"This is gonna sound weird, but I want more Inuoka."** He sprang up from the table and bolted out the door without a glance spared. She raced after him, but it would be too hard to run after him. Sure, the boy was fast, but he gained insane distance within 5 seconds.(Reader)'s words can be misinterpreted, but Inuoka thinking the worst? No, that doesn't just happen. All she wanted was the earlier days when the two ran around having fun and laughed to no end at corny jokes they made. Dancing to early 90's and 2000's songs and being the weirdos they are.

* * *

**"Shouldn't you**

**slow down?**

**I can't keep up**

**forever."**

_"Inuoka!_

_You don't get it!_

_I didn't mean it_

_in that way!"_

**"I just wish**

**that she**

**actually**

**liked me."**

* * *

**He just misunderstood, but it had enough force to kill them both. He cared so much, and thought it was in vain. He never stayed with her like the rest, but in the end, she wasn't looking for forever.**


	10. serial killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof only 2 more chapters to go. Aight I'll try my best to get this all done by tomorrow.

* * *

**He never knew a girl like you could be dangerous.** Dancing on tables for fun was something new for Lev. Making out and piggyback rides happened to be almost every night's entertainment. The seductress with all her flaws and imperfections made him a flushed mess within seconds of their initial meeting.

* * *

 **How could Lev had known of her obsession?** She loved him first. From the first glance they had to the way his eyes shined. Everything about him she did adore, but as goes with any sad tale, when love is professed too late, another hath caught their eyes already.

* * *

 **She truly was a serial killer.** Breaking hearts left and right. Cutting out their eyes to leave them blind. The image of her stuck in their mind like it was freshly branded there. The burning sensation staying long. Making them only want her, and he adored it so unhealthily. Loving how (Reader) made his heart ache and yearn to grasp onto her memory. It drove him to desperation, and yet... she was nowhere to be found.

* * *

**"Just stay with me.**

**Don't go after them."**

_"Wanna play you_

_like a Gameboy!"_

_"What's the thrill_

_of the same toy?'_

**"Wait-don't go with him!**

**I-I guess I loved you**

**just a little too much."**

* * *

**He met her at that party while looking for his sister. She loved him first, but he lost her to another. He never used her like the rest, but in the end, she wasn't looking for forever.**


	11. cinnamon girl

* * *

**Yaku didn't want to turn around when she called his name, but he did so anyway.** He was walking across school grounds after practice with the rest of the team. Just as he was going to yell at Lev for being too loud, they heard a voice.

"HEY! Ku-chan, yo-you for-got your text-textbook yesterday," they said as Yaku turned to look at the person. Standing there holding his science book was none other than **her.** Newly self-cut hair and red and white volleyball uniform tossled a tad from the short jog.

* * *

 **He didn't mean for Lev to catch them.** But it was too late. Lips placed on softer, more delicate lips. A pair of arms cuddling against his back while his lightly touched her sides like feathers. The girl slightly curled to lean against the wall as he sat on her hips and leaned in. The door wide open. Lev wide-eyed. Betrayal splayed on his face. Green eyes quivering out of fear of the situation. Form stiff like the tension in the air. Then, he left; no words left hanging in the air. 

* * *

**He weakly hoisted himself out of her bed.** A terrible mistake really. Really. Scattered on the floor were their uniforms in exchange for a night of fun. Why? Why did he do it? Oh he knew though. Yaku knew if anyone found out or Lev spilled, all hell would break loose. Nevertheless, he did. Pulling at her arms until they freed his midsection. Snatching up clothes and rushing to the bathroom. Yaku searched for his phone afterwards and spotted in under the female's bra.

* * *

**"Why did I let**

**this happen?"**

_"You're the first_

_who ever did."_

**"Wait! Don't do**

**this to me!"**

* * *

**He held her in ways no one ever could. He made her feel safe. He veered (Reader) away from harm. He never abuses her like the rest, but in the end, she wasn't looking for forever.**


	12. this is what makes us girls

* * *

**She never wanted them to love her back.** All you ever wanted was to have fun and get high. Stealing cars with adults. Dancing on tables for money. Kissing and touching your new friend for even more. You didn't need genuine love.

* * *

 **She never wanted them to know about the bruises.** You knew if you stayed any longer, you'd die, but holy fuck you loved him. The boys would never understand it, but they were heaven in every definition. Able to take a break when you hung out with any one of them.

* * *

 **She** **never wanted to leave them broken, but she was pulled away to a new school.** Fooling around got you in trouble. You stand on the platform, waving a farewell to Yaku, the one who could comprehend what you needed. What you wanted. Your friends bawl as they watch you get on the train and begin a rather short journey to your new 'home'. Off to Shiratorizawa it is.

* * *

_"Onii-chan?_

_What are you doing_

_with Papa's gun?"_

~~"Don't worry.~~

~~Onii-chan just needs~~

~~some practice."~~

_"Onii-chan?_

_What do you_

_mean?_

_There's no target here._

_Onii-chan?"_

BANG

_"ONII-CHAN!_

_PAPA! PAPA!"_

_•_

_°_

_•_

_"Yo, we used to go break_

_into the hotel."_

_"They were the only_

_friends I ever had."_

_"I'm never coming back."_

* * *

**You are smittened for Kuroo and Kenma. You are infatuated with Lev and Yaku. You admire, are enamoured with, and can't help but love them. They were amazing to you. But you knew you couldn't stay. Not then. Not now. Not ever. All because of some stupid agreement you had no say in. Fuck parents.**

**All you wanted to do was restart. To heal your infected wounds and move on. To clean the salt from your bloody, stabbed back. To smile and laugh with the one you love. But GODDAMNIT you were tied down. No claws or wings to lift you up. So you tried to use others, but they don't know, you can't say. Why.**

**Family really is a disease, isn't it? It's everything. Searing your skin. Branding their names in your flesh. It clings on to you and kills you, sucking you dry. Personality and motivation are torn from your grasp the longer you stay. They recite the 'blood is the thicker than water' part and dismiss the rest of the saying that gives you permission to break away. Just because blood is thicker than water doesn't mean it's as useful or necessary. The whole phrase is blood of the covenant is thicker than water of the womb. The connections you make by choice are more important than the connections you make by birth.**

**And it appears our dear (Reader) has yet to figure this out. So? Would you like to see what comes next?**


End file.
